


Kings Of The Mountain, Fools On The Hill (Red XI)

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [11]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, for aprilinparis92, for naias, prompted by aprilinparis92
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has a proposition for Mike. Smut ensues.</p><p>Written as a fill for <a href="http://aprilinparis92.tumblr.com/post/115565576525/aprilinparis92-suitsaddict-for-all-marveys">this prompt</a> by aprilinparis92 - as a comment fic for the pic in it.</p><p>Set about halfway between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2170401">Red II</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2315594">Red V</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Of The Mountain, Fools On The Hill (Red XI)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilinparis92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aprilinparis92), [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> For aprilinparis92, because she gave me this wonderful prompt, and for naias, because the Red!verse is hers. <3

„Wow,“ Mike says when Harvey leads him through the floor-to-ceiling sliding doors onto the vast terrace. Green hills as far as you can see both left and right and the ocean four hundred feet below them at the foot of the hill the house is situated on. There are green plants everywhere on the terrace and lush flowers in full bloom and there is a large stone pool right above the slope and the air smells sweet and spicy in the golden afternoon sun light. 

“This is beautiful, Harvey. It’s breathtaking.”

They have already looked at all the rooms in the two-story-building, the master bedroom with its en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet upstairs as well as the other two bedrooms, the second bathroom, the big kitchen and the spacious dining and living area on the ground floor, Mike gaping whenever Harvey opened a new door, and Harvey has saved the best for last.

Mike crosses the terrace and walks to its edge along the narrow runway between the fish pond and the pool. There are no fish in the pond but the water in the pool is crystal clear and Mike feels an urge to take off his clothes and dive into it. The air tastes of summer, tan and lazy afternoons with cool drinks at the pool and soft music coming from inside. 

“I thought,” Harvey says and steps behind Mike, careful not to cause him to lose his footing, “that we could have the wedding here, maybe.” He wraps his arms around Mike from behind and nuzzles at the nape of Mike’s neck. “Hmmm?”

*****

Mike had begun to suspect something when the town car had turned left instead of right a few streets away from the firm. Well, if he was perfectly honest he had begun to suspect something when Harvey suggested they’d go out for lunch together in the first place. As in a proper lunch and not just a bagel and a cup of coffee. Lunch. On a Thursday, an ordinary Thursday.

Ray had dropped them at the helipad and after a little over fifteen minutes in the air they had landed at a small airport and boarded a jet. An honest-to-god jet – and Harvey had refused to tell Mike where they were going. They did have lunch, after all, an excellent lunch, on the plane, and for dessert Harvey had presented Mike with an official membership of the Mile High Club, grinning like an idiot when he said that. It was ridiculous, really, the way they simply couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. And they’d only just disentangled themselves from each other and gotten dressed again when the pilot had announced that they were descending, preparing to land. 

The landing had been a very smooth one and when the plane’s door had opened and Mike was walking down the gangway, Harvey right behind him, he had blinked. Blue skies, fresh, juicy greens all around them and a warm breeze that carried the distinct tang of salt and summer.

“Where are we?” Mike’s eyes had been wide and his cheeks had been slightly flushed and his lips still a little swollen from their earlier activities and all Harvey had been able to think about was pulling him close and never letting him go.

“It’s a surprise,” Harvey had grinned and Mike had turned around to face him and Harvey had known then that he was lost.

“You do realize that I could ask anyone in that airport building over there and that there will probably be signs saying—“

“Martinique,” Harvey had cut Mike short and his smile had turned into a chuckle when Mike literally had done a double-take. 

“You brought me to the fucking _Caribbean_?”

“Yeah,” Harvey had nodded and had finally pulled Mike in for that embrace that he had been aching to give him. “I want to show you something.”

“You want to show me something in Martinique,” Mike had mumbled into the lapels of Harvey’s jacket. “You’re insane.”

All Harvey had been able to do was nod. And to mouth “I love you” into Mike’s hair with his eyes closed and his heart beating incredibly fast.

*****

Closing his eyes, Mike leans back against Harvey’s chest and lets his head rest against Harvey’s shoulder, craning his neck into Harvey’s soft caress. 

“Hmmm,” he hums and turns his head to place a soft hiss on Harvey’s cheek. “It’s so beautiful.”

“So,” Harvey takes a deep breath and tightens his hold around Mike. “What do you think? Marcus and Wyatt could stay here at the house with us and the others—We could rent the little hotel in the village we passed by earlier in the jeep, remember? Have the ceremony and the reception here and afterwards a party all through the night, exactly like you want it…”

“I love it,” Mike whispers and smiles when Harvey’s lips meet his.

“It—” There is just the briefest of nips of Harvey’s lips against Mike’s before Harvey breaks the kiss and runs the tip of his nose along Mike’s cheek and down his throat. 

Mike can hear Harvey swallow thickly and he brings his hands to Harvey’s arms. 

“It could be ours if you want,” Harvey says and Mike tenses. “It has been on the market for only since yesterday and the realtor owes me, so we’re the first to see it, and if you want to I could—“

After another second or two, Mike straightens his back and withdraws a little but only enough to turn around in Harvey’s arms and face him.

“What do you think?” Harvey asks when Mike doesn’t say anything. 

Mike breaks eye contact and worries his lower lips between his teeth. “I don’t know. That’s a pretty big investment, Harvey.”

“I know,” Harvey says and places a soft kiss on Mike’s forehead. “I want to invest. But that’s just one of the reasons I was thinking of buying this. And the least important one, too.” He tilts Mike’s head up with one crooked finger under Mike’s chin and smiles. “I thought you might like this as a wedding gift.”

“Harvey, I—“

“It would fit you.”

“I don’t know,” Mike says again and Harvey tilts his head at the sight of the worry that has crept into Mike’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Harvey asks and runs his fingers over Mike’s cheek. “Baby?”

“I don’t know,” Mike says for the third time and averts his gaze. “I mean—I—Can you—“

“Hmm,” Harvey makes and caresses Mike’s cheek again. “I would have to make some changes, that’s true. Move some things, liquidize some assets, but yes. I can. Don’t worry about that.”

Mike nods and Harvey frowns when his eyes turn glassy. “I mean—“ Mike says and swallows. “This is really beautiful and I suppose it would be a good investment and all and I really do love it and—“

He bites his lips and turns his eyes away again.

“What is it?” Harvey asks softly and runs his thumb over Mike’s lips. 

“Would you—“ Mike clears his throat, still not looking at Harvey. “I mean, you would have to sell the house, right? In the Hamptons, I mean. Our house.”

“What?” Harvey’s voice shows his surprise as much as the expression on his face. “Sell the house?”

“Yeah,” Mike nods. “You would, right?”

“No,” Harvey reaches for Mike’s face to cup his jaw. “Of course not. I’d never do that. Mike—“

“But you said—“ Mike still avoids Harvey’s eyes. “You said you’d have to—“

“Stock, Mike.” Harvey’s voice is as soft as his fingertips on Mike’s cheek. “Just stock. And maybe the Aston Martin, but never the house.”

“You love the Aston Martin,” Mike whispers when he finally looks up to meet Harvey’s gaze. 

“I love you more.” Leaning in, Harvey kisses Mike on the mouth and as soon as their lips have parted he dives in for another kiss and another. “Besides,” he rasps between kisses, “the house is yours. And I would never let anyone else have what’s yours.”

“Thank you.” Mike is smiling again and a mirroring smile spreads over Harvey’s face.

“We have the house for the weekend.” Harvey’s fingertips are warm and gentle when they brush over Mike’s cheeks and lips. “We don’t have to decide anything just yet. But if you want it it’s yours. Try it on for a couple of days.”

“God,” Mike moans and pulls Harvey closer against him. “You can’t keep buying me houses…”

“Says who?” Harvey’s hands somehow find their way underneath Mike’s shirt and when his palms touch Mike’s naked skin, Mike gasps.

“Says I,” he breathes into Harvey’s mouth, rocking his hips against Harvey’s. “I think.”

“You think too much.”

Mike shivers under Harvey’s caress and all his blood rushes south. When he rolls his hips again he can feel that Harvey is hardening in his trousers as well and that sensation draws another moan from his lips. 

“Fuck,” he hisses when Harvey pulls him flush against him and catches his lower lip between his teeth. Mike breaks the kiss that follows after only a couple of moments, panting against Harvey’s cheek. “Fuck, Harvey, I—“

“I want you,” Harvey moans and tries, again in vain, to claim Mike’s mouth for his own. “God, I want you so much.”

Gravity’s pull becomes insanely tempting and the mere thought of lying down with Harvey causes Mike to sway and stagger. Harvey steadies him, keeping him from tripping.

“We should take this somewhere else,” he says and dives in for another open-mouthed, hungry, messy kiss that leaves both him and Mike even more breathless and their dicks throbbing and twitching against each other through their clothes. “Before this ends in the pool.”

“Then let’s hurry.” Mike’s voice is a seductive whisper and Harvey has to close his eyes for a moment before he can breathe again. “I can’t wait to—I want to feel you come inside of me.”

“Okay,” Harvey moans and breaks the embrace. “One more word and I’m going to throw you into that pool and fuck you right here, fuck the clothes.” He runs his hands down Mike’s back and over his ass and pushes his fingers into Mike’s crack as deeply as his clothes allow for. “I don’t think I can wait. I want to fuck you right here.”

“Oh god, every time I think I can’t be any more turned on—“ Mike’s hips jerk against Harvey’s and Harvey meets the movement with a thrust of his own. “God, yeah—“

“Okay,” Harvey whispers and Mike nods into the kiss, toeing off his shoes while Harvey brushes his jacket from his shoulders and tosses it aside. He kicks off his shoes as well and reaches for the button of Mike’s trousers. After he has fumbled it open he undoes his own and then he gives Mike the tiniest shove and Mike lets himself fall into the warm, clear water.

Harvey jumps in right behind him and before Mike knows what has happened, he has shimmied out of his trousers and boxers and he is rutting against Harvey who is naked from the waist down as well. Their cocks rub against each other and Harvey’s fingers dig into his ass cheeks and for a moment Mike thinks he’s going to come right here and now and that’s what he whispers into Harvey’s ear.

Harvey’s hips stutter and he stills Mike, pressing him firmly against him, and pants against Mike’s throat. “Shit,” he hisses when his two fingers breach Mike’s entrance easily. “You’re still—“ His breathing hitches when Mike bites down on his shoulder and Mike’s dick twitches against his. “God, you’re so open, still so open for me…”

He turns them around so Mike’s back is resting against the wall of the pool and hoists Mike up a little with one hand, positioning the tip of his cock against Mike’s entrance with the other.

Mike’s mouth opens in a silent scream when Harvey pushes into him with one languid thrust, burying himself to the hilt. “God,” Harvey breathes and stills, resting his forehead against Mike’s shoulder. “You are incredible.”

“Harvey, please,” Mike moans when Harvey doesn’t move for the longest time. “I need—“

Harvey nods but doesn’t move and Mike tries to urge him on by squeezing his muscles around him, which earns him nothing but a sharp intake of breath from Harvey. “Please,” Mike moans again, his cock throbbing between their bodies. “Please, I want to come—“

Mike can feel how Harvey bites his lips and nods his head against Mike’s shoulder. “Okay,” Harvey rasps and the low vibrations of his voice send a bolt of electricity through Mike’s whole body. “Come.”

Harvey jerks his hips ever so slightly, just the shallowest of thrusts, and Mike sees stars. “Fuck,” he breathes and clenches around Harvey again. “Fuck, please—“

“Come,” Harvey coaxes again and raises his head, bringing his mouth to Mike’s ear. “Come for me. Mike.”

“Oh fuck,” Mike moans and digs his fingers into the small of Harvey’s back, his breathing nothing more than ragged panting. “Fuck, fuck, fuck—“

“Yeah, like this.” Mike can’t be sure if he’s imagining Harvey’s words or if Harvey really says them, moans them, pants them to him while his hips jerk once, twice and a third time before he stills again. “Come for me, like this, yeah, that’s right, that’s right, Mike, make yourself come for me, Mike—“

“Oh god, oh god—“ Mike stills completely and squeezes his eyes shut tightly and his whole body goes rigid in Harvey’s arms. “Harvey, I—“

Harvey keeps murmuring words of praise and encouragement into his ear while Mike reaches his peak and spurts his release between their bodies, moaning continuously with every spurt of come, clinging to Harvey, jerking and shivering and blindly reaching for Harvey everywhere he can with his hands and lips, coming in Harvey’s embrace, clamping down on Harvey’s dick until he pushes Harvey over the edge as well, pulls Harvey along with him into the blissful abyss of their climax.

Harvey holds his breath when he comes and stays completely silent, the only movements a slight stutter of his hips, his lips trembling against Mike’s wet throat and his dick emptying itself into Mike’s tight heat. His orgasm seems to last forever and when he comes to again, Mike is still clinging to him, whispering his name, squeezing his ass, shivers running through his body and the words, the words—

“Hold me, Harvey, god, please, hold me, love you, love you so much, god, yeah, like this, god yeah, oh god, oh fuck, please, oh god yeah, so good, so good like this…”

*****

They don’t buy the house in the end.

Mike convinces Harvey that the house in the Hamptons is more than enough and that, as good as an investment buying this tropical paradise would be, the Aston Martin is a classic, after all, and he tells Harvey that he loves the car, too, and that he wants Harvey to keep it. 

It’s not even a lie. He does like that car a whole lot. And as much as he loves the house on the hill in the woods of Martinique, high above the ocean with a view that would take anyone’s breath away, he loves Harvey more.

They don’t buy the house in the end. Jessica does and she lets them have it whenever they want.

They have their wedding in their house in the Hamptons, the ceremony, the reception and the party all through the night, just like they wanted to, and when they finally fall into bed together in the wee hours of the morning as married men, when Harvey moves inside of Mike with such care and passion, their fingers entwined and their lips caressing each other, when they claim each other for their own, in private and without any words or vows, just the two of them and their love, Mike knows that this will always be his home.

Their house in the Hamptons.

Their home.

Harvey.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The image I have in mind of their trip to Martinique comes from The Thomas Crown Affair (1999).
> 
> I honestly didn't intend for them to fuck in this but what can I say? The pool was there, they were horny and hot for each other and completely incapable of keeping their hands off of each other, so... *g*


End file.
